


解构游戏狂

by 三好翠芬 (lzw651903138)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzw651903138/pseuds/%E4%B8%89%E5%A5%BD%E7%BF%A0%E8%8A%AC
Relationships: 摄津万里/茅崎至
Kudos: 4





	解构游戏狂

【一】  
茅崎至一向更喜欢单机游戏，至于原因嘛，不需要社交。可能因为总是扮演挂着微笑的社会精英吧，下班后他连多一个字都不想说。

趁着最近工作不忙，又恰巧找出了一部之前买的单机游戏。至立马投入其中，准备通宵打个通关。

18：00是与龟吉约好的投食时间，而为它提前打开的窗口处并没有出现那个粉色的小鸟。鸟嘛，不能对它要求太高，还是打完这局自己老老实实去觅食比较靠谱。操纵着游戏小人麻利地又开了一波怪。

这个BOSS的特性至记得很清楚，三次普攻之后会开一次大，手指飞快移动的同时嘴里还不停念叨着“一次，两次，三次，”……“叩叩叩”，“淦！”突如其来的敲门声让至手抖了一下，没等血淋淋的YOU DIED出现，至就把游戏机甩了出去。

“谁啊！”至猛地从椅子上站起来，不知道是因为门外没回音气得还是因为起得太猛脑供血不足，至觉得脑门一阵阵发懵。门外，留着妹妹头男孩笑得很灿烂，“至先生，监督让我来喊你吃饭，老是让龟吉给你送饭也不好。”

“高中生知道的还挺多。”至看着笑得像傻子一样的万里，不明白他有什么独特的地方能被称为全能天才，“不用了，我打完这一局会去吃的。”现在至只想把这个害自己“死”了一次的家伙关在门外。

“没关系，我等你吧。”万里直接从空隙中滑了进来，“不把你带回去的话，监督会骂我的。”

茅崎至修炼二十多年的表情管理瞬间破功。现在的高中生都那么自来熟的吗？直接就进我房间？今天我茅崎至就要教育教育你。把游戏机塞在他手上，“网游会打吧，陪我打一局”，我要好好践踏一下全能天才的尊严，“邀你了。”

“啊，至先生真的很喜欢打游戏呢。”“嗯。”  
“至先生的角色叫小至啊。”“嗯。”  
“排名第二呢，了不起。”“嗯。。。嗯？！第二？！！”  
“对啊，第一名是我，NEO。”万里晃了晃停留在YOU WIN界面的游戏机，“打完啦，至先生该去吃饭了。”  
“哈哈哈哈。不愧是全能高中生呢，下次打本就拜托你啦。”茅崎至笑着站起来伸了个懒腰，“对了，今晚吃什么啊？高中生，你耳朵好红啊。”  
“啊？啊。是监督做的咖喱。”听到咖喱，至又觉得眼前一黑，一屁股坐了回去。“那你再陪我打一局吧。”  
“啊？刚才不是最后一局吗？”“拜托，监督的咖喱可是满开剧团最邪恶的存在，哪能那么轻松的面对，快点接受邀请，我要饿死了。”  
“哈？！你还知道饿啊！！”

【二】  
至的手机界面还停留在与万里的聊天框，最新的一条消息是他三分钟前发的打本邀请，标记了已读但是没回。至不擅长等人，他摸索了一下口袋想抽颗烟转移一下自己的注意力，开窗的时候瞄了一眼放在桌上的手机，对方正在输入中。

至想了一下，让高中生闻烟味挺不好的，开始刷着手机看之前的聊天记录。大多是自己发的打本邀请和万里发的吃饭提醒。高中生的心思真的很难藏得住。

手机震了一下，万里传来了一条新消息。

“好，我和天马一起来。”

至点上烟深深吸了一口。

“你还好吗？”送走天马，万里回来问。“开了眼界，真有人看不懂小地图啊。”  
“天马一直路痴。”万里瘫在沙发里，拿着游戏机，但是眼睛没有从至身上移开“我再陪你打一次吧，刚才那局成绩不太好。”至抬手看了看时间 17：25  
“啧，不了。刚才天马不是说要准备期末考了吗，你也该快了吧。”至解开自己绑头发的头绳，对着镜子整理了一下，“我晚上还有个推不掉的饭局，要去做大人啦。”  
万里张了张嘴，没发出什么声音。  
“对了，”至转过身看着万里，“你帮我给龟吉说一声吧，今天别给我送吃的了。”  
“还有，考完试告诉我一声。”  
好，好的。万里说。

和万里互传了一路的消息，高中生和他吐槽一成又拉着他合照要发ins啦，密又在树上睡着啦，监督晚饭又是咖喱啦，之类。快到饭店的时候，万里传来了一个消息。  
“至先生以后别让龟吉给你送零食了，我接替龟吉吧。”至在稍稍考虑了一下高中生和鸟哪一个更靠谱后，回了两个字，可以。  
“至先生晚上不要喝多。”“我知道。”  
回完这一句，茅崎至把手机收起来，开车门，走进饭店，成为大人。

【三】  
“呐，你看这个角色，我超爱他的！”“温柔，体贴，帅气又可以依赖，谁不爱呢！！”  
“他我也很喜欢~”“啊！！！他！！！只给喜欢的人看自己的另一面~~谁不可以呢~~”身边女员工再一次为某游戏中的角色发出尖叫。至打开了与万里的聊天界面，他之前问过真澄，期末考试应该是这个时候结束。

“我考完试了。”很准时的收到了万里的消息。“辛苦，我在天鹅绒路的麦当劳那等你。”  
“至先生可能要等我一下。”“没事，我很擅长等人。”

“我先走啦，各位。”至收拾着自己的东西，说道。“欸？？至先生今天那么早走，是有什么事吗？”

“有个约会。”至笑了，他怀疑自己此刻的笑容和那个高中生一摸一样。

【四】  
正对着电脑屏幕敲敲打打的至，感到有个紫色的身影在眼前坐定。  
“吃饭了吗？一份汉堡一杯冰可乐可以吗？”至看着说道。  
“可以，”万里冲着电脑挑了挑眉，“你在忙？”  
“嗯。”

至盯着屏幕，虽然没看万里，但是也知道他在对面坐得有些无聊了，高中生的手指在桌子上不安分的敲来敲去。“我今天在公司听别人说起，游戏中会展现出自己不为人知一面的角色，往往会受到玩家的青睐呢。”至自顾自地开口说道。  
“啊？是因为能感受到对方向自己敞开心扉吗？”高中生听到至说的话有些意外，但还是顺着他聊了下去。  
“不知道呢，但是我想我玩游戏时，也会有这种感觉。”至的目光从屏幕上移开，移到了万里的脸上。“所以，我想试一下，这个理论在现实生活中，能不能成立。”

“我的每一面都给你看过啦，高中生。”  
至看着对面的高中生，杯子上的吸管被他要成细细的一条缝，脸逐渐变红，眼逐渐睁大，他的一点点细微的变化都能引起至的极大兴趣。  
“哈？！嘶——你说什么啊！”

至完成工作的时候，麦当劳里已经只有他们两个人了。回剧团的路，好像浸泡在了沉默当中。至拉起了万里的手，“谢谢你，万里。”

他能感受到万里身体的僵硬，但没有抽开。


End file.
